iDidn't Mean To Hurt You
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Carly and Freddie do something together and now they have to pay. But little did anyone know Sam pays the most. CREDDIE/SEDDIE
1. Prologue

You know that feeling you have when your really guilty? You can't stop thinking about it. Ever done something so bad to a friend that you could never tell. And even if you did you know it would never well.

–

Carly Shay sat down , alone , at a park. She had never been here before but she needed to get away. Maybe she would stay here all night. She knew she could face everyone. Well she couldn't face her best friend. She was sorry for what she did , but she knew that nothing could fix it. She **Should've Said No.**

__

_Freddie knocked on Carly's door around 7:15 p.m. She answered the door in her . She didn't feel she had to look her best when just her two best friends were coming over for there Friday movie night. Carly and her best friends started that tradition back in the 6th grade. And ever since then ever Friday night they would watch either the funniest or stupidest movies ever._

"_Hey Freddie" Carly said smiling her famous cute smile. Freddie flashed her a smile too._

"_Hey Carly. You Ready?" Carly shut the door after he made his way in. _

"_Well Sam is not here yet." Freddie rolled his eyes. That was Sam. Always late. You never knew when she would be there. You should even be surprised she showed up at all. Sam Puckett was never known to do what she was told._

"_Call her," Freddie said sitting down on her single couch. Carly nodded as she walked over to her island. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the most familiar number she has ever known. _

_After the third ring Sam finally picked up._

"_what?" Sam asked. She sounded really annoyed._

"_Hey Sam Where are you?"_

"_Oh Hey Carls, I'm sorry my mom is making me clean my room. I can't make it over tonight," _

"_Sam!"_

"_Sorry Carls," Carly rolled her eyes. Even though Sam couldn't see Carly she knew she did that. "Anyways I Have to go, If I get it done early I might swing by," Carly perked up a bit._

"_okay!"_

"_See Ya"_

"_Bye!" Carly ended the call then turned her attention to Freddie._

"_So...?"_

"_Sam has to clean her room. So she might swing by her after." Carly's shoulders slumped." But Knowing Sam she won't do it," Freddie laughed at this. Even though Sam and Freddie had their fights he still loved her. They had been dating for 6 months and fought like crazy. But they loved each other with everything in her._

"_Don't laugh. Its not funny," Carly said but then started laughing her self. _

_After about an hour into the movie Carly seemed more and more closer to Freddie. She didn't know why but she felt very safe with Freddie. Then it hit her. Did she like Freddie. She looked up at him. But he didn't seem to notice. She looked back at the T.V. Why did she have to notice her feelings for him now?_

_Freddie placed his arm on the back of the couch and yawned. Without even thinking Carly leaned in closer to him. He looked at her. She just smiled. He smiled back only thinking it as a friendly gesture. Carly got lost in his eyes and Freddie in hers. They both leaned in and kissed._

_Both didn't expect to go further._

____

So now 10 weeks later sat Carly. With tears streaming down her cheeks she pushed the memory away. Carly never thought she would do something so stupid and so soon. The guilt was killing her and she had to tell someone. Maybe not the whole story but just half.

As Carly pushed her self off the bench in the unknown park she made her way back to her older brothers car. She would tell her best friend. But not everything. She was guilty...But the only guilt that really ate her alive was the guilt of hurting her only best friend.


	2. Telling Sam And Freddie

Her cell phone went off making her groan and throw her pillow half way across the room. She slammed her hand on the hide table next to her bed and felt around for her phone. She found it and answered.

"hello?" She asked in a angry tired voice. Carly pulled her self together.

"Sam?" Sam heard the sadness in her friends voice and pulled her self up into a sitting position.

"Carly? Are you okay?"

"Sam I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" Sam looked over at her clock. 3:13 a.m.

"Now?"

"Sam!" Sam pulled the blankets off and placed her feet on the cold hard wood floor.

"Fine. I'll be over in 10,"

"Thanks," Carly said then hung up. Sam closed her phone and placed it on the bed as she got up and stumbled over to her light switch. She turned on the light and walked over to her closet. As she pulled out her coat and shoes from the bottom she manged to wake up a little. She didn't care if she was in shorts and a shirt running out of the house in the middle of the night and in the middle of the winter. Okay well she cared a little bit but she was more worried about Carly. Carly never called this late unless she had big news. Last time she called this late was to tell Sam her mom died. Carly was never the same after that.

Sam pulled open the front door as soon as she zipped up her coat and stuffed her foot into her shoe. A blast of cold bitter air greeted her as she made her way down the slippery stairs.

As soon as she reached her drive way she noticed a car in the drive way that didn't look familiar. Her mom must of brought home another man from the bar. Sam rolled her eyes and she turned the key and opened the door to her car. As soon as she got the engine started she turned on the heater full blast then backed out of the drive way and to Carly's.

__

Sam walked up to Carly's door and knocked. She waited then turned around. She looked over at Freddie's door as if expecting it to open and him to stand there as handsome as ever. She smiled at this thought then turned back around. She heard noises inside. Almost like someone running down the stairs. Just then the door swung open and Carly ran and hugged Sam. She cried and started apologizing. But for what? Sam wondered. Sam pulled Carly off her and grabbed Carly's Face.

"Carly!" she said trying to get the upset brunette to listen. Carly stopped and looked at Sam , tears still streaming down her face.

" We are going to go into your apartment and sit down the you can tell me," Sam said looking straight at Carly."Got it?" Carly stared at her for a minute then nodded. Sam let go of Carly and let her lead the way in. once the door was closed Sam sat down on the couch as Carly paced. Sam took off her coat then looked at her best friend.

"Carly what is it?" Carly kept pacing as if trying to gather everything she was going to say.

"Are you going to say anything?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence. Carly stopped and looked at her.

"Sam....I'm....Pregnant!" Sam looked at her friend then laughed.

"Wow..you really got me there Carls,"

"Sam I'm serious," Carly said as Sam stopped and looked at her.

"Oh My God you are," Sam said standing up.

"Sam...I don't know what to do," Carly said collapsing on her couch. Sam sat down next to her.

"Well who is the father?" Sam asked confused. She didn't even know Carly lost her virginity. And as weird as it sounds Sam was depressed that she didn't tell her right when it happened.

"Well Ummm....Some Guy..."

"Some Guy?" Sam asked. " You Do Know His Name Right?"

"Yes I know his name," Carly said then bit her lip. She couldn't tell Sam who the real father was. It would crush her.

"Then what is it?"

"Fred,"

"Fred?"

"Yes." Sam looked at her confused.

"Okay! Well does he know?'

"No."

"Does Spencer? Freddie?"

"No, Sam you are the only one I have told. Please don't tell anyone."

"Carly I promise,"

__

Sam Knocked on the door and waited. Freddie answered.

"Hey Sam" he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled. She wanted to tell Freddie but promised Carly she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Something on your mind?" Freddie always knew when something was bothering her. She wanted to nod but just shook her head.

"Unless you count fried chicken," that was always her save. He smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

The door across the hall opened and there stood Carly. When she saw Freddie kissing Sam a bit of jealousy rang through her. She shook it off and cleared her throat. Sam pulled away from Freddie and blushed. Carly wanted to punch her. Hormones. Hopefully.

"Sorry Carly," Freddie said removing his hand off Sam waist. Carly wondered if he felt anything towards her. Even after what she did for him. A virginity is very important to a girl. ( well some ). And she just gave it all up , and that is something she could never get back.

"Its okay," she said. But it wasn't okay. She would have to go through all this pain and all for him. Well all for the baby. But this baby was not made just by her.

"Hey Carly do you want to go out to eat? I'm starved." Sam said placing a hand on her stomach. Carly nodded. She was really hungry and wouldn't want to past up a chance to get food. Right now she felt like a pig but didn't care at all. She knew why Sam placed a hand on her stomach. It was like her asking ' I bet since your pregnant you would want something to eat'. Sometimes Sam could be so smart.

Carly walked back into her apartment and grabbed her coat.

"SPENCER SAM FREDDIE AND I ARE GOING OUT," Carly screamed to her other brother who was currently in the bathtub.

"Okay!" he yelled back and then she heard a splash. Even though her brother was 26 he still acted like a 5 year old. But Carly would never have it anyway else.

__

Carly , Sam , and Freddie sat in Carly's living room watching Girly Cow. They had just got back from eating and Carly was tired.

"Hey guys I think I'll go and take a nap," Carly said lifting herself up off the couch. She felt like she was gaining weight. Thank god she wasn't showing yet. Sam nodded and turned her attention back to the T.V. Carly made her way over to the stairs then stopped. She had to tell Freddie.

"Freddie Can you come here for a minute?" Freddie got up and walked over. Carly took a deep breath. Sam knew it was better to leave and let them talk.

"Hey guys, I will see ya later I think I'll head home," Sam said slipping back on her jacket. She knew it would be harder to tell Freddie because he was a guy and guys are so different than girls. He would probably ask a million questions and Sam didn't feel like sitting through them all. She walked over and kissed Freddie and hugged Carly.

"Night," Sam said making her way to the door.

"Night!"

"Love You,"

"Love you too,": Sam said then walked out. Carly turned back to Freddie.

"Freddie....I'm..Pregnant...And Your the father," Freddie looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm Sorry,"

"Carly why didn't you tell me right when you found out?"

"I was scared,"

"Did you tell Sam?"

"Yes."

"Well Why not the father then?"

"Freddie I needed a friend. Not a father."

"Well last time I checked we where friends." Carly held her hand up. She didn't feel like arguing right now.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes!"

"Does Sam know I am The Father?" Carly looked at him and shook her head.

"But thats going to be the hardest" Carly whispered.

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**I hope You Like my new story. I got the IDEA from another story and decided to make my own copy. I loved the way it started out but then it got....??? IDK...LOL...But I loved the idea so I wanted to see what my brain could come up with....So here you go. **

**Sorry if some things are spelled wrong or something doesn't make since.**

**It is 3:35 in the morning and I am seriously tired.=]**

**PLEASE COMMENT....(NOTHING BAD PLEASE)**


	3. The Trust Fades

Sam closed her math book as the lunch bell rang through the halls. The class let out a sigh and started gathering their stuff and exiting the classroom. Sam pulled her bag over her shoulder as she stepped into the busy halls. Kids running this way and that way. Cliques taking up half the halls , laughing about some girl who walked by. Sam rolled her eyes as she past them and came into view of her locker. Carly was absent because of morning sickness , which worried Spencer. Course Spencer doesn't know about Carly's secret...Yet. Sam looked behind her to see Freddie walking her way. He looks up and waves. She smiles and waves back.

"Hey Handsome," Sam said greeting Freddie who appeared by her side. He smiled at that comment. Sam used to call Spencer that but now it rightfully belonged to Freddie.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Sam's spirit fell when he kissed her. Cheek? Why only the cheek? She was sad but she tried not to show it.

"So...um...where is Carly?" Freddie asked rubbing the back of his neck. He only did that when he was nervous. What would he be nervous about?

"She stayed home because of morning sickness," Sam said but lowering her voice at the end. Freddie looked down at the floor. He felt so guilty. He loved Sam and he betrayed her trust towards him and Carly.

"Whats wrong?" Sam said looking at him with concern.

"Nothing. Just I wonder who the father is," He said making up an excuse.

"Some guy named Fred," she said opening her locker and stuffing in the contents of her bag. Freddie looked down." She kinda seemed like she was nervous,"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked as they started to walk out the school doors , scared she was catching on.

"Well... I don't know. She seemed really nervous."

(2 weeks Later)

As the clouds rolled in Sam rushed to the car. She was picking up a gallon of ice cream for Carly. Once in the car she started to mess with the heater. She knew that it broke a week ago but she wanted to see if it would. When she realized it wouldn't work she slammed her hand up against it. She groaned and leaned back into her seat. Why did Carly ask her to go to the store now? It was like below zero. She started the car and pulled out of Bushwell Plaza and started down the road.

The bell at the top of the door ringed as Sam entered the warm store. She stood by the magazines to get warm but knew it would just be twice as cold when she left. Giving up she made her way to the back of the store. Sam pulled open a freezer door and looked through the flavors. When she came across the one Carly has been whining about for the past 2 hours , she pulled it out and made her way back up to where the magazines stood. When she came across the candy section she stopped. But just as she was about to walk away she heard familiar voices behind her. They were talking about Carly.

"Yeah , did you hear she was pregnant?" said the first one.

"Oh yeah. I heard that but I didn't think it would be true," the second one said.

"Yeah well if you see her stomach you would be leave me" the first one said.

"Well then she is showing fast. I hear she has only been pregnant for about 4 months," the third one said just entering the conversion.

"Well she is such a whore," the second one said making Sam's grip tighten around the ice cream.

"I heard Freddie Benson is the father," the third one said.

"Where did you hear that?"

"well from my boyfriend but its so obvious," the third on said giggling. Sam felt like turning around and punching her but then it all clicked. That one Friday she didn't show up. Fred=Freddie. It all started to make since. Sam dropped the ice cream container and ran from the store. The girls from her school saw her run out.

"You don't think...?" Asked the second one.

"No!" the first one said after a moment hesitation.

Sam opened the car door and slid in. she forgot all about the cold and just drove back to Bushwell Plaza.

As Sam ran up the stairs she opened her bedroom door. Her tears started to pour. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Carly and Freddie? No they would never do that to her. She grabbed a picture frame that sat on the small wooden computer desk in the corner of her room and threw it up against the wall. She screamed as she ran to grab the picture. She hated Carly. She hated Freddie. She hated herself for letting that happen to her. She hated those stupid girls. She hated EVERYONE. She rummaged through her desk until she found what she was looking for. She lit the match and put it under the corner of the picture. As she watched the flames eat away her greatest memory she let a single tear fall.

As soon as the flame went out so did the light and trust that shown through Samantha Puckett.


	4. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better!

Samantha Puckett spun the combination to her locker causing it to pop open revealing posters and stickers and barely any books. She stared in the bright blue box hoping she needed something for her first class, but nothing looked useful. With a sign and a small frown she closed the locker and turned around watching familiar faces floating all around her. An alarm went off in her head as she heard two familiar voices just around the corner; dreading their faces she took off to first period. Half way down the hall her common sense set in as she realized she had first with both Carly and Freddie. Her pace slowed as her anger built.

She was the first one in class, for once, but she knew it wouldn't be long till Carly and Freddie trotted in. She sat down in a chair all the way in the back and looked out the window. Her sight betrayed her because even though she wasn't looking for them her peripheral vision failed her and caught them. Carly walked in with her eyes glued to Freddie as his famous grin was plastered to his face. They sat in their usual seats leaving Sam in the back unnoticed and upset. Class started and ended and still no attention was put towards her.. Lunch swung around and Sam finally decided that she'd had enough of the school day and signed out and started on her way home. The grey sky and a little drizzle of rain fit her mood perfectly. The only thing missing was the lightning and thunder to explain her hate and pain. She took the long way home, which meant no cutting through the soccer field or construction sites. Instead she walks by the park with a little family getting ready to leave, probably expecting more rain. A little red-head sat beside her mother on the bench as she leans over a stroller and fixes a blanket wrapped around a little boy. The little girl rips her stare from her shoes to Sam; she smiles and waves. A little smile appears on Sam's face without force as she waves back at the little girl. As Sam starts to become out of sight the little girl goes back to staring at her feet swinging back and forth. Sam looks up at the bare trees as the wind blows them side to side. A noise catches her attention. Her phone. She looks at the caller ID. Freddie. Sadness wipes her heart as she presses end, placing her phone deep inside her pocket and inching closer to her house.

Freddie hangs up realizing it to be odd for her phone to go straight to voicemail. Carly walks up to him wiping her mouth from the water from the water fountain.

"Did she answer?"

"No." Carly looked at him for a second then shrugged,

"She probably is still asleep." Freddie smiled a little.

"Yeah , maybe. I'm gonna go see her after school, just to see if she is okay." Freddie said shoving his cell phone back in his pocket. Carly nooded as the bell rang.

"Well, you can do that, but right now we got 6th period to attend to!" Freddie smiled as they walked away.

Freddie closed the car door as he looked up at the Puckett house. Something felt wrong and different, he just couldn't place it. Shaking the feeling he walked up to the door and knocked. A dog barked from inside and the door pulled open to Sam's mother. After 8 weeks of rehab and every other week family counseling, Ms. Puckett seemed good. She was clean and getting very nice to be around.

"Oh, Freddie! I haven't seen you around here in a while, how's your mother?" She asked gesturing him into the warm house.

"she's good." He said very kindly and rubbing his hands together as she closed the door. The house was nicer than the last time he had saw it. The air wasn't foggy of cigarette smoke and beer bottles didn't decorate the furniture or stairs.

"That's good. Well, I'm guessing you didn't come here to talk about your mother. You're here to see Samantha. She is in her room," she said pointing to the stairs as she walked back into the kitchen. Freddie started up the stairs that opened up into a medium sized hallway. Sam's room was at the very end. He was nervous for some reason as he made his way to the door, knocking a few times. No answer. He opened the door and seen Sam lying on the bed with earphones in her ears. After a few minutes Sam noticed him and jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked more scared than mad.

"You weren't at school. I came to see if you were okay." Freddie said shutting the door; cautious. Sam pulled the earphones out of her ears and threw the iPod on her bed.

"Wasn't at school? Freddie, was there half of the day!" Sam said fisting up her hands. Freddie stared at her in disbelief.

"No, no you weren't Sam. I would of noticed!"

"No Freddie…. I was at school. You were just to…occupied….to notice." Freddie blinked at her and came closer to her, confused and scared at the same time. Was Sam really figuring it all out? Did she know?

"What do you mean? …occupied…" Sam's fists unclenched themselves and laid flat by her side. She was giving up; even though it wasn't like her, she was.

"You were too busy to see me because you were too busy…with the mother of your child." Sam spoke very soft. No tears welted up, no anger. Just numbness filled her soul. Freddie stepped closer.

"Sam…" Sam stepped back and shook her head no. Her heart was in the dark and there was no turning back now. " Let me explain. Please!" his voice cracked at the end.

Silence. Silence filled the room. No words, not even thoughts. There was nothing to explain, no words to be said. Nothing would be forgiven, ever.

~-~ 2 years later ~-~

18 year old , Maria Johnson , sneaked up behind Samantha Puckett and place her hands over her best friend's eyes. "Guess who?" she said lowering her voice to sound like a man. The blonde let out a laugh and spun around pushing Maria back a little.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said to Sam. " Your 18 now!" Sam laughed and pulled her bag up further on her shoulder.

"I know!" she said laughing along with Maria. After catching their breath Maria spoke;

"So how does it feel to finally be the 1 and 8?"

"Uhmm, well, nothing new. I mean, come on, you turned 18 two months ago. There is nothing special. It just means your one year closer to dying." Maria looked at her in disbelief ; shaking her head.

"Wow Sam. Really? Way to be positive!" She said laughing a little. Her and Sam started walking down the hall till they reached outside. Kenny and Aaron stood outside by the car waiting for them. Jenny turned around and smiled brightly at Sam.

"There's my birthday girl!" he said getting off the hood of Aaron's car walking over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him a little. " Happy birthday, baby, I love you!" he said smiling down at her. She smiled at him. " Thank you Kenny. I love you too!" he pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"Eww!" Aaron said holding Maria and looking over at Kenny and Sam. Maria hit Aaron,

"oh Shut up Aaron!" Maria said pulling away from him smiling and pulled open the car door getting in. Aaron laughed and got into the driver's seat. Kenny and Sam pulled away from their 'everlasting' kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you guys gonna get in or what?" said Aaron leaning over a smiling Maria. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out of Kenny's grip and latched onto his hand pulling him over and into the car. Aaron sat up straight and started the car, finally driving away from the school. Maria turned around and looked back at Kenny and Sam.

"Can you guys believe we graduate in like 4 months?" Sam nodded.

"I'm ready!" she said with a smile. Maria laughed.

"Me too, but only because we all got into the same college" she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without all of you!" Sam said looking around at all of them.

"Yeah, who else would drive you around?" Aaron said causing them all to laugh. Maria sat up straight in her seat.

About 15 minutes later the car stopped in front of Bushwell Plaza, where Maria lived. They all piled out of the hot car and into the cool lobby.

"God Aaron, you really need to get AC in that car" Maria said sitting down for a second. Sam sat beside her nodding.

"Okay guys I get it. You tell me that everytime it starts to get hot."

"Then maybe you should put it into consideration?" Sam said pulling Kenny down beside her. Aaron rolled his eyes. Just then the lobby doors swung open and in came two people pushing a stroller. The girl pulled the stroller over to the other side of the lobby and sat down, probably resting. They all knew who she was, she was Carly Shay. The girl who got pregnant by some loser and dropped out to take care of their child. The guy , obviously , was Freddie Benson. He stayed in public school there for a while but as soon as the baby came he dropped out and went to computer (home) school.

Freddie sat down beside Carly and picked up a toy that fell out of the stroller and sat back up. His attention shortly drifted to the beautiful blonde across the room with her legs draped over her boyfriend of almost a year and a half. Memories shaded his eyes and mind. He would of done almost anything to get her back. She was his first love, but he lost it all over a night of pleasure.

Mari a noticed the brunette boy across the room with his eyes locked on Sam.

"Okay guys, let's go up to my apartment." They all stood up and was making their way to the elevator but a familiar voice stopped Samantha Puckett dead in her tracks. The words 'Hi Sam' never sounded so clearer, even though they were spoken so very soft. Sam turned around and was face to face with her ugly past.

"Hi." Sam said. Nothing else entered her mind.

"Do you remember me?" the girl asked so very innocent. But she wasn't innocent.

"Yes. Yes, I remember you, Carly." Carly shifted on her feet and sort of looked be hide Sam.

"These your friends?" Sam looked over her shoulder and nodded. She motioned them to step forward.

"Yeah. Uhm, this is my best friend Maria." Carly flinched at the word 'best' but shook Maria's hand politely.

"This is Maria's boyfriend and one of my other best friend's, Aaron."

"Hey." Aaron said nicely as he shook her hand. Both Maria and Aaron stepped back a little.

"And this is my boyfriend, Kenny." Kenny just nodded at her. He heard of the stories of what happened and frankly he wanted nothing to do with her considering she hurt the love of his life. But he didn't show it. He was equally polite as Maria and Aaron. Carly looked at them all.

"Well it's very nice to meet you guys. Uhmm," she turned around and looked at Freddie. " this is Freddie, my uhmm …boyfriend?..." Carly sounded unsure of Freddie. Whether it was her being nervous to say boyfriend for the sake of Sam or she just really didn't know what they were. Freddie didn't rise or shake any other their hands, but he nodded and sort of waved. Carly grabbed the stroller and turned it around so everyone could see the baby inside. " and this is my- umm- our daughter, Melissa."

Maria loved babies so nothing held her back from going nuts over the baby before her. Sam smiled down at her and waved a little.

"How old is she?" Maria asked not taking her eyes off of Melissa.

"In a month she will be a year and 1 month." Carly said looking over at Sam whose eyes were still on Melissa.

After about 5 minutes Maria got back up and looked at Carly.

"She is beautiful. I love kids, but I wouldn't dare to have them yet…. You seem like a wonderful mom." A sting of guilt and happiness rolled inside Carly. " thank you." Maria nodded and looked at her watch.

"Oh shit,! Guys we got to go," she started walking over tp the elevator with Aaron. Kenny walked up to Sam grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Well , I guess- I hope I see you around Sam." Carly said walking a little closer. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe." Sam and Kenny walked over to the elevators. Kenny walking in first.

"Oh Sam!" Sam heard be hind her. She looked back at Carly.

"Happy birthday!" she said. Sam just looked at her then nodded and got into the elevator. She laced her fingers with Kenny's. he pulled their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. He leaned over, "Everything will be alright baby!"

Sam smiled and it seemed like right then, the first time in her life, she believed everything was actually going to really be okay.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note;

Hey, so I was wondering, would you all want me to add to this story or end it with the last chapter? I really think that would have been a perfect way to end the story but then again, it could just be the beginning.

Here are your choices:

I can just end it with the last chapter.

I can add more.

I can end the story and write another one as the sequel.

So vote which one you want and add it in a comment!

-Thank you for still reading!


End file.
